Mobile Suit Gundam C.C: Scales of Space - Chapter 1: Seperate Equity
' Seperate Equity' is the first chapter of Volume 1 of Scales of Space . Key: "~" Setting, "*" Action, (Name): Speach. Prologue Hunmanity has successfully moved it's way into Our Space, but not together. Instead Humanity has segregated itself into two non equal parties including the Zodian Earth Sphere Federation commonly reffered to as the Zodian Empire and the defeated Orbital Sphere Government which has seperated into many factions. The Zodian Empire's civilians live among the earth sphere colonies that are connected to Earth's Axis, these are luxiuorious colonies where people prosper and the newest technological advancments are held. While the colonies scattered among the outer rim of the Milky Way known as the Constellation Colonies are poor, imperialized and ruled over by the Zodian empire keeping them divided and under there control. Though humanity is united through the Zodian Empire not all feel that this is peace for the unspeakable acts of the Zodian Militaries Segregation acts through the Constellation Colonies into constant termiol causing for severel rebellious acts. The people who are constantly oppressed and segregated are known as Cardinals, not all sit and wait for a united peace most want to act and have created a secret armed military organization known as the Ara Faction, our story begins with them Unite The World ~Location: Colony D-6 "Cetus" - Eta Cet City~ The tension is thick as the air amongst people of Colony Cetus are struggling through there daily lives of the poverty and segregation by the Imperialist Empire of the Zodian Earth Sphere Federation. They live amongst eachother knowing everyday that there no closer to being free...to being equal but they have one thing keeping them emotinal, sympethetic and everything that keeps them human... and thats hope, amongst them are people who have decided to be there symbol of hope and they are the Ara Faction. WARING: All Civilians Clear the area immediatley, Terrorist Mock Up Operations are beginng, coming from the loudspeaker were warning of the Zodian's Intervention to supress rebell organizations which are often classfied as mass murder. *People Run In terror as Mobile Suits (Taurean's) decend from launching pods. Captain Mern: Listen up men! The terrorist organization is hiding somewhere amongst this area of Eta Cet City. Leave the Cardinals to run as they please but remember any acts of agression are to be responded to with deadly force. Understood! Soldiers in Mobile Suits: Sir Yes Sir! *The Mobile Suit' scatter, tearing through several buildings searching for rebells* Soldier: Sir, I've detected several abnormal levels of lexon in this area! The same kind of poly carbonate used in the Proto Yggdrasil drive of there Arian Mobile Suits. Captain Mern: So they've decided to hide themselves underneath the city. Circle the area and set up on area G7 be prepared for resistance. *The Soldiers set up around the area until* Soldier: Captain theres something !!UGHA AAAH *Soldier blows up* Captain Mern: Whats going on! Retrea...Ugh AHH *The entire platoon blows up as the ground under them explodes with remote detonated mines. Soldier 0-1: Just as expected...they circled around the bait we left and costed them there lives. Alright boys we move out and show the Zodian's that we mean buissness! *Soilders respond and five Arian Unit's fly from the smoke into the sky. ~Inside the cockpit of the lead unit there is a pilot by the unit name of 0-1. Radio: Come in, 0-1 you are to use escape route B-1 they've espected a narrow escape through the gravity ports A-1 to A-4 and have encircled the areas as espected. Soldier 0-1: Alright then, those dumbass' thought we were naive enough to go through the gravity ducts like scurrying mice but no we take the much more exicitng approach! *The fleet flies through the clouds revealing the roof of the City Sector* We're going straight for the jugular! *Clicks button on the inside of the suit detonating several spots on the surface of the roof including the escape points encircled by the enemy units. Radio: Now that we've complete priority condition two move to B-1 immediatley and escape by going through the ratating shafts. Soldier 0-1: We download all schematics and are moving through as we speak. *Fleet moves inside the roof traveling through moveing ducts and rotating shafts. Soilder 1-4: We are opening the covering plate now. *Two Ram Work Model Unit's remove the plate allowing the fleet to escape into space, revealing the massive size of Colony Cetus*. Radio: Incoming: Unexpected unit's have been placed outside the city, our radars are now projected them on your prompter. Soldier 01: Shit, they escaped the blast radius and now there moving in on our position. Prepare formation Valence and prepare for battle! *Fleet scatters while incoming Taureen's move in on there position. ~Battle Scene: Outside City Eta Ces Thresh Roof~ *Two Taureen unit's move in on the left flank of the fleet of five Arian's backed by the two Ram Work Models* Zodian Soldier: Rebel Scum! *Fires off several rounds of his Assault Machine Gun* *Two Arians respond with Cannon fire releasing rapid fire shells* Taureen unit's scatter and move above them* Soldier 0-1: We're out menuevered! Scatter *Fleet Breaks formation to divide and conquer* Zodian Soldier: And so they scatter like roaches *Dives apon a lone arian* Rebel Soldier: You won't get me that easy. *Responds with Missle Fire, Taurean easily out menuvers them* Now Way!! AHHH *Taurean fires off rounds hitting the Soldier's Arian directly destroying it and killing him* Rebel Soldier: *Moves along a metal trech on the thresh roof with a partener unit, Two taureans out flank by intercepting them. Hurry, get away! *They respond with smoke missle fire to cover there escape* Zodian Soldier: Cowards! *Taureen charges through the smoke drawing it's heavy sword and slashing one of the Arian's in two. Rebel Soldier: No, 04!! *Turns around and fires off rounds at the Taurean disarming it's sword, the second Taurean rises behind the Soldier: No, Please!! *The Taurean draws it's sword and cleaves the Arian in two. Soldier 0-1: Bring it on! *Quickly accelerates away from enemy unit's, Taurean's respond with Rifle fire which 0-1 is easily able to dodge. Zodian Soldier: He's not bad! *Charges in Close* Soldier 0-1: Bad Idea pal! *Reverses thrusters sending Arian back behind the Taurean and fires missles that get a direct hit destroying the Taurean. Zodian Solider: Impossible, defeated by a Cardinal! *Fires with Rifle, Arian responds with Missle fire that detonates on a the surface of the thresh roof sending debris at the Taurean disarming it and cleaving off it's rightleg and arm. Uggh!! You insolite. Soldier 0-1: Just die!! *Fires Grappling wrenches drawing the Taureen close and digs in canon firing directly at the cockpit unit and destroying the Taureen. Just in a days work. Radio: Come in we are coming in close! Move to point C-6. Soldier 0-1: Understood moving to Rendezvous no. *Arian accelerates along the surface* come in...is there anyone else left in Fleet 0. Soldiers: Yes Sir we are enganing in combat at point C-5. Soldier 0-1: Good fall back to point C-6 we'll set up an ambush. Soldiers: Understood! Soldier 0-1: Time to end this! *Arians and Taurean trade fire until the Taurean's are bombarded from Linear Fire* Zodian Soldier: What the, no way *Taurean explodes due to ambush from an enemy battle ship* Soldiers: They made it! Radio: Fleet 0, boarding request ignolidged leave the battlefield: Soldiers: Waiting fro responce from 0-1. Soldier 0-1: Go on I'll catch up we can't let them find the ship. *Soldiers board the Ship. Alright here we...*get's hit from enemy fire* What the! *Pursuing Taurean fires with Rifle, Arian tries to respond by turning but takes a hit causing the left arm to explode. Uggghh, I'm taking fire! *Takes a second hit damaging it's thrusters causing the Arian to plummet. Zodian Soldier: For The Zodian Empire! *Draws heavy sword and goes to finish off the Arian* Soldier 0-1: I can't die, not yet and not like this! *Responds with Cannon fire that sets off backup mines left in his sector, the explosion engulfs the Taureen and the impact explosion sends the Arian adrift in space* Huff..Huff...It's not over not yet....*drifts in space until he's picked up by his ship. ~Inside Virginia Class Suit Transport Carrier~ Commander LeBriggs: Good job, 0-1 the mission was a success, the Zodian Empire now knows we have the power to oppose them. Soldier 0-1: Yeah..let's hope so *takes off helmet revealing blue/silver hair and face* By the way the name is Miguel. The Embodiment of Hypocricy Supperior Offiicer: State your name and rank soldier! Rush: Yes Sir, I am Ensign Rush Lavier assigned to the Leo Special Core under the supervision of the Second Armed Autonomous Regiment..Sir. Supperior Officer: Your quaters will be held at the rear of the ship be prepared for landing in 160 Rush: Yes sir. *Takes belongings and moves to crew quarters* Jeremy: Your the new ensign correct? I am Lieutenant Jeremy Linberg of the Leo Special Core. Rush: Yes thats me *stands at attention* Lieutenant it's an honor to meet you. Jeremy: *Places hand on Rush's shoulder and sits him down* No need to be so formal, we're the newest of companions but I do have a question. You are an Honorary Zodian are you not? Rush: Thats correct I am a...cardinal that has volounteered to join the Zodian Military. Jeremy: But you'lll be resented by your own people. Rush: Sorry if you misunderstand me but I wish to help bring both of our people together and to do that...well it doesn't matter if they resent me because I will free them. Jeremy: Then we have the same idea, *holds hand out for a handshake, Rush shakes* Category:Chapter Category:Constellation Colony